Drew-Bianca Relationship
The relationship between Drew Torres and Bianca DeSousa is known as Drianca (Dr'ew/B'ianca) and sometimes known as Brew (B'ianca/D'rew). Relationship History Overview They began dating in The Way We Get By (1) and broke up in Idioteque. Bianca originally approached Drew, while he was with Alli Bhandari, and openly flirted with him, even going to the lengths of sending him sexy photos and inviting him to the boiler room for oral sex. Drew, although claiming to be committed to Alli, responded to Bianca's advances, and met her down in the boiler room, where she gave him a blow job, thus cheating on Alli. Bianca openly told Alli about Drew's actions, which led to the break up between the two, and rumors circulating around the school of Drew's infidelity. Drew was originally angry with Bianca for telling the school of his business, claiming that no girl wanted to touch him now thanks to her. However, she expressed an interest in being with him, and he jumped on the chance, as no other girl would take him. The two began a relationship, and they seemed quite happy for a time, though they had to go to some trouble to hide the relationship from Drew's mother, as she did not approve of Bianca. Bianca did not judge him for remarks he made to her while he was high, but he was not as understanding toward her with her past. After about two months into their relationship, Drew and Bianca ran into Anson, Bianca's ex-boyfriend. He stalked Bianca all the way to a Keke Palmer concert, where Drew caught them talking, leading him to assume that they had been hooking up during the duration of his relationship with Bianca. Drew left the two there, leaving Bianca upset, and Anson found her outside. When she would not reciprocate his advances, he dragged her into an alley and attempted to rape her. Drew, after talking to his friend K.C. Guthrie, realized he had jumped to conclusions, and found Anson and Bianca in the alley. He pulled Anson off of Bianca and began to fight him, though Anson was psychically stronger and was winning the fight until Bianca hit him in the back of the head with a brick in self-defense. The blow killed him, and the two ran away, leaving his body in the alley. Anson's death made headlines of the newspaper, and Bianca convinced Drew to keep quiet, to forget it ever happened. They returned to the alley to find a bracelet that Bianca had dropped, where they met Vince Bell, the leader of the gang that Anson was in. He promised them that he would retaliate unless Drew came to work for him, who would first need to prove his loyalty by shooting someone. Drew could not go through with it, and turned himself into Officer Turner, saying he would tell them everything he knew about the murder and Vince. As Drew had turned away from the gang, he was in danger of being killed by Vince or another gang member. Drew grew paranoid about all aspects of his life, and developed Post Traumatic Stress Disorder from the ordeal. He broke up with Bianca, hoping his life would return to the way it was before he met her, as he could not take being with her anymore. Bianca approached Vince and slept with him, hoping it would forgive the gang's hit on Drew, but it only served to remind Vince that they had to take care of Drew. As Drew's mother had ordered a restraining order against Vince, Vince sent a few members of his gang to beat up Drew, which heavily scared him to the point where he felt mentally unstable. Drew decided to learn to fight for himself, and did not spend time with Bianca for a few months. He began to date Katie Matlin, and one day noticed Bianca and Vince together. Bianca had entered a forced relationship with Vince to protect Drew's life, which he did not know about, and did dirty work for him, such as selling his drugs and having sex with him. Drew confronted her about this, and she told him she was doing it because she loves him. Deciding he could fight Vince himself, he stole Bianca's phone and texted Vince a time to meet up. Drew met with Vince and told him to let go of Bianca, saying there'd be trouble if he didn't. He foolishly answered a call from Bianca in front of Vince, inviting her to prom with him, which successfully pissed Vince off. Katie was not happy that Bianca was going to prom with them, but Drew told her she was there to get away from Vince. Things were awkward between the three of them, though Bianca was thoroughly grateful to Drew for inviting her. However, Vince appeared at the prom wielding a gun, causing Bianca to go into a panic. Drew fought Vince, emerging as the victor, though Vince hastily pulled out his gun and fired two shots into the prom before escaping. One of the bullets hit Drew's stepbrother, Adam Torres, who was taken to the hospital. Bianca picked up the gun that Vince had dropped and left, as she was determined to shoot him. Drew and Katie successfully followed her and convinced her to talk to the police instead. Vince was arrested, and they headed to the hospital for Adam after. Drew convinced his mother to help find Bianca a good lawyer. Over the summer, Bianca was around the Torres's house frequently, as she was working for Drew's father as part of her plea bargain. She had made amends with Adam and was good friends with Drew. Bianca and Drew did not spend much time together during the new school year, their senior year, until things began to go sour for Drew with his relationship with Katie. Drew had volunteered Katie to help Bianca with planning her future with college, and they surprisingly get along well, even making plans to hang out. They hung out at a club, but it became apparent that Katie was just using Bianca, as she bought drugs off a man at the club. Bianca headed to Drew's place to tell him of Katie's actions, but he told her that he felt like Katie had changed, asking for relationship advice. Bianca told him that he shouldn't ask her, as she would tell him to be with her instead. Drew leaned in and kissed her, thus cheating on another girlfriend with Bianca, though Bianca pulled away, saying it wasn't right. She regretted kissing him and left. Drew expressed to her that he wanted to break up with Katie and be with her. However, when it was revealed Katie was being sent to rehab for her addiction to drugs, Bianca made him stay with Katie, saying that she would need him, despite his wish to break up with her. As winter break passed and Katie was finally in a good place, Bianca and Drew decided it was time for him to break up with her. He broke up with her in a classroom, which left Katie in a mess of tears and swearing revenge. She showed up to Drew's party that night, and Drew lies to Bianca, not telling her that Katie was there. He and Katie go to his room to talk, and the two have sex. As Drew was drunk, he has no recollection of the previous night the next day. He breaks up with Katie again, and makes her promise not to tell Bianca or anyone else that they had sex, as Bianca doesn't know about it. Drew and Bianca reunite and are happily together for less than 24 hours. Humiliated and angry, Katie shows a video of a drunk Drew boasting about having sex with her at school assembly, which devastates Bianca, who breaks up with Drew. Drew tries to win Bianca back through gifts and trying to join the Academic Quiz team, which fails to work. Only until Drew's health begins to fail him when he passes out several times due to having a concussion does Bianca profess her love to him. The two get back together again after cementing their new relationship with a kiss. Season 10 In The Way We Get By (1), Bianca walks over to Drew and makes a remark about getting rejected, but Drew tells her to go away. Bianca replies by saying that's what he gets for bringing his A game to the B squad. Drew then tells her that her number is on every stall in the guys bathroom, Bianca then tells Drew to call her then walks away smirking at him, Drew later looks at her confused. Drew is later with K.C. and Dave complaining about not having a girlfriend. K.C. and Dave tell him girls are mad at him because of his reputation since he hooked up with Bianca and that it makes him gross by association. K.C. suggests Drew should find a girl who doesn't care about his reputation and Dave jokingly sugggests Bianca is available. Later Drew is seen practicing the drums, Bianca comes in and dances to Drew's drum playing until he stops and sees her. Drew and Bianca then start to argue and Bianca then tells Drew she doesn't take just any guy to the boiler room and starts to make out with him. The next day Bianca wonders and asks Drew if her number is really in the guys bathroom stalls, Drew replies with a no and says it's in the girls. The two also agree that reputations suck. Bianca asks how long Drew's been at it with the drums, Drew replies bt saying a few years but adds that he isn't really good, Bianca states that Drew cares too much about what people think and she thinks he sounded awesome. Bianca then asks that if Drew would like to go to the drive in with her but he says no due to the upcoming basketball game and tries to get her to come but Bianca declines by saying she's not into it. Later Drew asks if it's too late to RSVP for Trivia night at Little Miss Steaks. K.C says that Drew picked up a ringer, Drew says she's not exactly a ringer, but that she's pretty cool. He reveals that it's Bianca. They are surprised and point out that their girlfriends hate her and that it'd be weird to bring her out. K.C. points out that Drew doesn't need any distractions and Drew replies by saying that his Jenna's pregnancy is a distraction. After half time Drew stares at Bianca forgetting what he's supposed to do. K.C. passed the ball to Drew and it hits him in the head. K.C again tells Drew to not get distracted and Dave tells Drew not to let Bianca get in the way of the finals. Drew scores the last point and everyone gets together. Drew bring Bianca before they go and tells her they're going to Little Miss Steaks, which makes Jenna feel uncomfortable and rudely asks if Bianca's coming. Drew gets upset and says he knows when he's not wanted and leaves with Bianca. In The Way We Get By (2), Drew is still pissed at the guys for making Bianca feel unwelcome at the last game. Drew confronts Dave and K.C. that they need to try harder with her and they agree to have a triple date at The Dot. Later Drew invites Bianca to go to the dot with him and she questions why she'd wanna hang out with people who don't like her. Later at The Dot Bianca tries to compliment Jenna but it accidentally comes out as an insult at which Jenna yells at Bianca for, then Drew tells Jenna to chill out at which K.C. defends Jenna and Drew fires and Bianca leaves. Drew is then mad at his friends for treating Bianca like crap and follows after her. Drew and Bianca are later seen at the ravine to hang out with her friends who bring shrooms. Drew is later high and realizes he'll miss his game and freaks out at her by saying his friends were right about her and leaves. Drew later shows up high and makes the Pantherslose the game. The next day Drew apologizes to Bianca and Bianca surprisingly doesn't seem the least bit mad, she asks him to hang out with her and Drew accepts her offer. In Jesus, Etc. (1), Bianca walks in after Drew and Sav's band practice she takes pictures until Alli shows up. Season 11 In Spring Fever, Bianca wins a dance contest for Keke Palmer tickets and runs into her ex-boyfriend Anson who has an awkward conversation with her but Bianca walks away to kiss Drew.Drew and Bianca are later seen at Drew's house making out and Drew gives Bianca a present for how long they've been dating, Drew then hears his mother come and Drew covers up Bianca with her jacket and he pretends he was reading but Audra catches them and grounds Drew preventing him from going to the concert. On the night of the concert Drew sneaks out but only to see Bianca and Anson talking, Drew then confronts Bianca who fires back at Drew for his jealousy and storms out. After she leaves Anson stalks her and attempts to rape her and Drew follows after and gets into a fight with Anson then Bianca takes a brick and strikes Anson in the head which frees Drew and the two flee. The next day Drew and Bianca find out that the strike killed Anson and that Bianca's bracelet is missing and that they need to find it before the police do since she already has a record. But instead they run into another gang member named Vince who had taken Bianca's bracelet and has everything he needs to know about her and her boyfriend Drew. And tells them they will pay for Anson's death. The next day Vince gives Drew an ultimatum: shoot someone and become a member of their gang or else he and Bianca get killed, Drew decides to take the gun but, the next day he turns it in to take the heat off of Bianca and is taken in for questioning which leaves Bianca upset. In What's My Age Again?, Drew delivers Bianca good news and she suggests they celebrate. In Idioteque, Drew and Bianca are seen making out and Bianca pulls out a condom so they can have sex but Drew has problems "getting it up" and Bianca leaves. The next day Drew skips school and Bianca asks why he's acting all paranoid. The next day, Bianca fixes things and she and Drew are in the clear, but Drew breaks up with her anyway. In Dead and Gone (1), at the orientation, Drew is paired with Bianca. He asks her about Vince, and she tells him to mind his own business. Then when Bianca isn't looking, Drew finds her phone, searches it, and finds something from Vince. Later Drew confronts Bianca about dating Vince, and she retaliates by telling him she's doing it to save his life because she loves him. She then shows him her bruises caused by Vince. Drew gives Bianca a prom ticket so she can get away from Vince. In Dead and Gone (2) 'Bianca shows up to prom, which Katie and Adam don't like. Katie asks why she's there, but Drew tries to make her and Bianca have conversation. When Vince shows up, Drew saves her. Drew goes to find Bianca and talks her out of killing Vince; Bianca replies by telling Drew it's the only way out and that she's tired of being Vince's slave. Later at the hospital, Drew tells his mother to get a lawyer and she agrees. Then when Drew is seen hugging Katie, Bianca mouths "Thank you" to him and Drew smiles at her. In 'Nowhere to Run 'Katie is upset to find out about Drew and Bianca hanging put and watching movies. Later when she arrives at Jake's cabin along with Clare, she is seen slapping Drew awake. The next day Drew follows Bianca to walk with her to her car to fix it. In 'Hollaback Girl (1), Drew, Bianca and Katie are seen in class. Bianca is called out of class and later, talks to Drew who is with Katie, about Mr.Simpson suggesting looking into college. Drew suggests she talk to Katie about majors and colleges to look into. Bianca and Drew are later discussing Katie's idea of a girls night. Drew begs her to agree, and she eventually caves. After the disastrous girls night where Katie gets more pills from one of Bianca's former dealers, Bianca shows up at Drew's house and Drew tells her that things haven't been great between him and Katie. Drew asks for Bianca's honest advice and Bianca says to break up with Katie and be with her, but later regrets it, though it leads to them kiss, but Bianca pulls away after she realizes what she's doing is wrong. Drew tells Bianca that he wants to be with her, and they decide to talk more tomorrow at school. At the beginning of Hollaback Girl (2), Bianca walks towards Drew and he tries to kiss Bianca, which she responds with a "Don't!". They talk about their relationship, and Drew and Katie's with Bianca saying "If we're gonna be together, it has to be legit.". Maya interrupts them, informing them that Katie's in the hospital because they had to pump her stomach, and the doctors told Mr and Mrs Matlin that she overdosed. They walk inside Degrassi, and Maya tells them that since her knee she's been taking more pills then she should. Bianca agrees and thinks she has a problem. Maya tells them she'll be home from the hospital soon. Bianca and Drew skip class to visit her, where she says that Bianca's friend, causing Bianca to answer "Hold up, he is not my friend and you scored those pills on your own!" and Kaite replies "After you pointed him out to me" and Drew is upset that Bianca didn't tell her. Katie says her parents don't know where she got the pills from and Bianca is mad as Drew "takes her side" and tells her to leave. The next day, Bianca sees Drew and Katie outside Mr Simpson's office. Katie being sent to rehab, which is unnecessary and Drew disagrees saying that she OD last night and she'd be a whole lot worse if Bianca hadn't gotten her home safely. Bianca and Katie agree that before everything got so messed up they were having a good time and Bianca comforts her, and says that she has friends, family and Drew to support her. Drew isn't too happy with how Bianca said he would be there. At Parent/Teacher interviews, Drew asks Bianca why she said he would be there and Bianca replies "She's broken, leave her now and it might push her over the edge.". Drew says to Bianca "I wanna be with you. I love you.". Bianca says that they can't be together right now. They continue to be friends, and after Audra Torres represents her in the interview, they all go out for ice-cream and Audra reveals she considers Bianca family, prompting Adam to say "Aww look at that mom you finally got the daughter you always wanted!" Bianca, Drew and Adam laugh, and Audra tells Adam that ice-cream is his treat, and he walks off with her saying he doesn't have enough money. Drew and Bianca stand there for a second, Adam calls out "hurry up nerds" and Drew convinces her to come, saying she deserves it, which she agrees on as they walk off together. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Bianca wants Drew to end it with Katie since she is now in a good place. Drew breaks up with her, and tries to have a mini-date with Bianca, before a party that Adam and Dallas planned interrupts them. They hang out at the party together, but when Katie arrives to talk to Drew, Drew creates an excuse for Bianca not to know that Katie was there. Bianca leaves early because of curfew, and a drunk Drew ends up having sex with Katie. In Come As You Are (2), Bianca is pissed at Drew when she discovers that Katie and Drew are back together. She threatens to end it with Drew if he didn't break up with her soon. Once Katie and Drew break up, he makes Katie swear not to tell Bianca or anyone that they had sex. Later, Bianca and Drew are on a date at the mall, and are happily back together. However, they run into Katie and Marisol. Marisol insults Bianca, and Drew makes Bianca promise not to listen to anything either of the girls have to say. In Gives You Hell (1), while Katie and Jake were heading to Drew's house to egg it, Katie noticed that Bianca's car was parked nearby. She eggs the car, and breaks off Bianca's left wing mirror completely. The next day, Katie and Marisol walk past Drew, Bianca, and Adam, and Katie taunts Bianca about her duct-taped mirror. The two almost get in a fight, until Adam and Marisol hold their respective friends back. Drew asks Katie to leave Bianca out of everything, and tells her to hate him instead of her. Later, Katie finds clips of Drew boasting about having sex with her at the party, and she puts it into the video for the pep rally. At the assembly, Bianca sees the video, and realizes Drew cheated on her. After the assembly, she angrily worms herself out of Drew's grasp, and breaks up with him, telling him not to call her. Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: The Way We Get By (1) (1035) **Break Up: Idioteque '(1105) ***Reason: Drew thought if they broke up, they would have a fresh start in their lives. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: 'Come As You Are (2) (1202) **Break Up: Gives You Hell (1) (1203) ***Reason: Bianca found out Drew had sex with Katie and didn't tell her. *Third Relationship: **Start Up: Gives You Hell (2) (1204) Gallery 492px-Tumblr lgzpw8ARCa1qgg6wwo1 500.jpg The-way-we-get-by-pt-2-11.jpg Degrassi-episode-1and2-08.jpg Degrassi 1045 06hrr.jpg Degrassi 1045 07hrf.jpg Degrassi drianca.jpg drianca-couple2.jpg drianca-couple3.jpg drianca-couple4.jpg 300x450-degrassi-drew-and-bianca.jpg drew and bianca 01.jpg 00224.jpg 0007.jpg Bb.jpg Bianca_n_ddrew.png Episode-23.jpg Degrassi-episode-1and2-23.jpg Normal th s11e28 148.jpg Normal th s11e28 146.jpg Normal th s11e28 108.jpg Normal th s11e28 104.jpg Normal th s11e28 101.jpg Normal th s11e28 100.jpg Normal th s11e28 097.jpg Normal th s11e28 053.jpg Normal th s11e28 051.jpg Normal th s11e28 025.jpg driancakiss.PNG drisa.png drad.png drid.png drasd.png tumblr_lyi25067H81qmiat2o1_500.jpg Driancakisss.PNG Drianca Kiss3.PNG Drianca Kiss2.PNG Drianca Kiss.PNG Degrassi nov16th ss 0703.jpg Degrassi nov16th ss 0692.jpg Degrassi nov16th ss 0628.jpg Degrassi nov16th ss 0601.jpg Degrassi nov16th ss 0597.jpg Degrassi nov16th ss 0586.jpg Degrassi nov16th ss 0582.jpg Degrassi nov16th ss 0168.jpg Deg.-42-Photo-Gallery.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h49m16s86.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h49m07s8.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h49m04s233.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h49m02s215.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h46m21s140.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h46m19s117.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h46m16s89.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h45m56s142.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h45m50s82.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h45m13s231.png tumblr_m3m4f6KHNl1rsm90to1_500.png 53v.jpg 43fl.jpg 57656tf.jpg 464f.jpg 464fs.jpg 4543fd.jpg Sdfsdfsdf.jpg Rtretret.jpg Degrassi-Cast-Faves.jpg 45644f.jpg 44f.jpg 554f.jpg 454fg.jpg 54fffv.jpg 5665tt.jpg 8978oijk.jpg 8789uij.jpg 98uikk.jpg fuckwhyaretheysocute.jpg canihavealickofthatcone.jpg whybiancawhy.jpg sheloveshimsomuchbuthessuchanass.jpg fuckyoudrew.jpg Drew_asking_for_forgiveness.jpg Drianca27.jpg Drew_rejected.jpg tumblr_m7z8ngqkaU1r5uoxco1_500.jpg DrewBianca9.jpg biancatorresbros.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12